Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-electromechanical system carrier, especially to a micro-electromechanical system carrier having a movable carrier element movable by an electromagnetic Lorentz force F.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, most of 3-C products, like cell-phone, note-book or tablet PC, are normally being equipped with a micro-digital camera lens.
For getting more product attractions to consumers, the camera lens with auto-focusing or optical-variable function has become an important requirement. However, all the camera lens with auto-focusing needs lens needs nearly 10 micro-meter space to move, it is quite difficult to install a step motor and gear system in a 3-C product, such as cell-phone, tablet PC as well as note-book.
In this regard, for minimizing the driving mechanism for lens focusing, traditional voice coil motor (VCM) structure may be a good solution. The voice coil motor can generate a magnetic force to co-act with an outside magnetic element to move a lens.
Although, some existing commercialized auto-focusing lens module with micro-electromechanical system being adopted, the VCM structure, however such kinds of commercial available auto-focusing lens modules are quite complex and heavy, bulky in size, therefore it still need to take further efforts to microminiaturize and simplify it.